


L I ME R E NC E [n]

by applepiie



Category: Day6 (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepiie/pseuds/applepiie
Summary: Limerence [n] adalah sebuah kondisi saat kita tergila-gila dengan seseorang."Aku hanya mau kamu" seperti kata Biyan, yang ia lontarkan berkali-kali kepada Hana. Dunia tak henti-hentinya mempermainkan keduanya hingga mereka menyerah.





	1. Nemu duit?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is Alternative Universe.
> 
> I use local name of my character, hope you guys can keep feel the cast.  
> I don't take any profit from this.  
> Originally idea from my brain  
> Sorry for typos  
> and, I need your support!!
> 
> Thankyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put all the name cast on next chapter. But in this chapter you can meet with:  
> 1\. Biyan Giannes as Kang Younghyun a.k.a Youngk from Day6  
> 2\. Hana Indira Ardenala as you, maybe I'll use random ulzzang
> 
> sooo... let's get it!!

' _Huh_ ' Dengan kasar aku menghela nafaku. Untunglah aku tidak terlambat.

Jalanan hari ini sangat mendukung ku rupanya. Masih ada sisa waktu bagi ku untuk antri membeli tiket bis yang akan membawa ku menuju Jakarta sore ini.

Tepat berdiri dihadapan ku seorang lelaki, badannya cukup besar, benar-benar lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan ku. Cukup lama pria itu dengan urusannya didepan loket pembelian tiket.

Sembari membunuh waktu, aku mengedarkan pandangan ku kearah sekitar. Memperhatikan kesibukan-kesibukan yang aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Tepat saat aku menatap lantai yang saat ini sedang ku pijak, aku menemukan uang yang terlipat, uang itu aku yakini bernilai lima puluh ribu rupiah.

Tentu saja dengan kecepatan cahaya aku menyambarnya tanpa pikir panjang, sembari mengucap syukur dalam hati: ' _Rejeki anak soleha gak pernah ibadah_.'

Tetapi, kenapa pria ini sangat lama? Bisa-bisa aku akan benar-benar tertinggal bis ku, atau haruskah aku membelinya pada calo? Harganya akan lebih mahal tentunya.

Aku melepas headset yang sedari tadi mengantarkan musik-musik kedalam telinga ku guna mencoba sedikit memahami situasi si lelaki ini.

"Maaf, Pak. Uang _cash_ saya ternyata hilang, kayaknya jatuh. Saya gak jadi beli deh, Pak."

Itulah hal pertama yang ku dengar dari lelaki itu. Mungkinkah uang yang baru saja ku temukan adalah miliknya? Jika iya, apakah aku akan sama saja seperti pencuri? Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar butuh untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat penting baginya?

"Misi, Mas?" Aku menepuk pundaknya sebelum sempat ia pergi, dia menoleh ke arah ku dan menatap ku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya?" Dia menjawab, tersenyum simpul pada ku.

"Kayaknya ini uangnya Mas, deh. Saya tadi nemu di lantai" Sembari aku menyerahkan uang yang tadi ku temukan. Ah, ini artinya bukan rejeki anak soleha.

Pria itu menyuguhkan wajah bahagianya, dia tersenyum bahagia. Sangat tampan. Bahkan saat menerimanya dia sembari membungkukkan badan saat mengatakan 'terima kasih' pada ku berkali-kali. Dengan cepat ia membayarkannya pada petugas loket, menerima tiket bis yang ia butuhkan tadi dan segera berlalu menuju bis yang ia tuju.

' _Belum sempet kenalan kita, Mas_.' Batin ku. Aku pun menerima tiket bis ku dengan cepat. Bis yang akan aku tumpangi pun masih setia menunggu ku.

> _'Masnya ganteng'_
> 
> _'Tapi kok nggak pegang duit?'_ _'Yaudahlah, mungkin emang lagi nggak ada'_
> 
> _'Nggak jadi rejeki anak soleha ini?'_ _'Ya, makanya ibadah!'_

\---

> _Katanya, setiap pertemuan selalu ada hikmah._
> 
> _Katanya, seseorang yang dipertemukan dengan mu, mempunyai maksud dan tujuan._
> 
> _Katanya, takdir berperan besar disetiap pertemuan._
> 
> _Entah itu hal baik atau buruk- setidaknya, berbuat baik bukanlah hal yang salah._
> 
> _Dan juga, katanya, saat kamu melihat kedalam mata seseorang, dan kamu merasa jantung mu berdebar kencang, kamu akan jatuh cinta padanya_

Entah sudah berapa waktu berlalu, bis yang aku tumpangi kini akhirnya berhenti di _Rest Area._ Hampir seluruh penumpang meninggalkan tempat duduknya, entah hanya sekedar untuk meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku, mencari _toilet_ , atau memuaskan para naga yang bersarang di usus perut alias mereka kelaparan.

Sama halnya dengan ku yang sejak tadi para penghuni perut ku berdemo meminta jatah untuk segera diisi.

"Misi, Mbak. Saya boleh duduk disini?" Tanya seorang pria pada ku. Pria yang kemarin sore ku kembalikan uangnya. Pria yang kemarin sore ku sebut tampan karena senyumannya. Pria yang menjadikan gagalnya sebutan ' _rejeki anak soleha nggak pernah ibadah_ ' pada ku.

"Oh? Iya, Mas. Silahkan." Jawabku. Baru saja pria itu mengusik ku saat aku hendak menyuapkan potongan ayam bakar untuk ku nikmati bersamaan dengan es jeruk manis.

"Emm.. yang kemarin itu, sekali lagi makasih, ya?" Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Lagi-lagi aku disuguhkan dengan ketampanannya.

"Iya, sama-sama, Mas." Jawabku sembari tersenyum.

"Mbak, namanya siapa? Boleh tau?" Tanya si pria itu.

"Saya Hana." Jawabku. "Masnya?"

"Saya Biyan Giannes. Biasa dipanggin Biyan atau Ian." Jawab Biyan padaku. "Mbaknya mau ke Jakarta? Ke mananya?"

"Saya _maba_ di Univ A, Mas. Nanti sih mau tinggal sama saudara disana" Jawabku.

"Oh? Kalo gitu, kamu Junior saya, dong? Hahaha." Kak Biyan tertawa cukup keras sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Iya, Mas? Beneran?" Aku tak percaya.

"Beneran, Hana. Hahaha. Jadi bukan Mbak lagi saya manggilnya, ya?"

"Hehe, iya. Jadi aku panggil Kak Biyan aja ya?" Aku mencoba meyakinkan diri.

"Hmm? Boleh. Aku lagi lanjutin S dua, sembari ngeband juga dikampus. Nanti kamu harus nonton, ya?" Pintanya.

"Eh? Anak band ternyata?" Lagi-lagi aku terkejut dibuatnya.

"Iya, Han. Sambil iseng doang."

"Oh, waw!"

"Han, boleh minta tolong nggak?" Pintanya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa, Kak?"

"Beliin nasi goreng"

"Serius ini, Kak?"

"Beneran, Han. Aku lapar tapi ATM disini rusak, aku nggak ada uang _cash_. Besok pas ketemu di kampus aku gantiin uang kamu." Kata Biyan. Matanya berbinar menatapku, seperti seekor anak kucing manis yang sedang memohon untuk diberikannya makan.

Aku kehabisan kata, dia benar-benar..... ah sudahlah. Aku pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduk ku untuk memesankan nasi goreng milik Kak Biyan. Pedas sedang, telor didadar, tanpa acar.

* * *

"Nasi gorengnya jangan terlalu pedes, ya?

"Iya, Kak."

"Oh iya, jangan pakai acar"

"......"

"Eh lagi, telornya didadar aja."

"......"

"Jangan diracun, hehe."

"......"

"Makasih, ya?"

"Iya, Kak. Aku pesenin dulu."


	2. Cast of Character

_Hi Hellooooowwww~~~_

_Let's meet with the cast of character!!_

  * **Day6 as Weekday**  

    * Park Jaehyung as Reza Danadyaksa (Koh Eja)
    * Park Sungjin as Daffa Hartawan Manurung (Bang Dapa)
    * Kang Younghyun a.k.a Youngk as Biyan Giannes (Kak Biyan)
    * Kim Wonpil as Danu Mahesa Dikara (Mas Danu)
    * Yoon Dowoon as Dion Farandra (Dion)



  * **Double B**
    * Kim Hanbin a.k.a B.I as Bintar Hanif Semesta
    * Kim Jiwon a.k.a Bobby as Bobby Angkasa



  * Hana Indira Ardenala (Random ulzzang with black long hair)
  * Son Hwa Min as Darien Misa Wiranata (Misa) for Hana's bestie (short hair)




	3. Pertemuan Kedua

_[Hana’s POV]_

**\- Revolusi Bumi -**

Hari ini, hari pertama bagiku melangsungkan urusan perkuliahan.

Ya, aku maba alias mahasiswa baru meski usia ku terpaut cukup banyak untuk seorang maba. Dan aku adalah anggota tertua di kelasku.

Urusan ku dengan Kak Biyan berakhir saat kami turun dari bis yang kami tumpangi, meskipun hingga kini, sesekali terpintas senyumnya di kepala ku. Saat itu, saudara ku menjemputku segera dan entah bagaimana Kak Biyan pergi.

Kelas pertama dimulai pukul sebelas siang, saat semua mahasiswa mengenakan almamater lengkap, bahkan beberapa diantaranya membawa laptop, sementara aku tidak, karena tertinggal. Namun aku tak memusingkannya.

Seharusnya dosen sudah hadir, hingga lima belas menit berlalu. Aku melihat jadwal yang seharusnya diisi oleh seseorang bernama Bapak Sugeng. Namun tak kunjung datang.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria memasuki ruangan, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Aku pikir dia salah satu mahasiswa yang datang terlambat, namun dia duduk di kursi yang seharusnya di tempati Pak Sugeng.

" _Okay everyone, this is not good news because Mr. Sugeng,_ tiba-tiba batal dateng karena masalah pencernaan. _You know_ , faktor usia juga berpengaruh sama daya tahan tubuh." Ucap pria setengah bule itu tiba-tiba di depan kelas.

Semua mahasiswa hanya ternganga tidak mengerti apa tujuannya disana.

_"So, first, let you all know,_ nama saya Reza Danadyaksa, panggil gue Eja dan gak perlu pakai embel-embel kak bang mas pak om apalagi koh, _okey_. Gue keponakan jauh jauh jauh bangetnya dari Pak Sugeng makanya doi enak banget minta tolong ke gue buat gantiin sementara sampe doi kelar nabung. _But, you know_ diare nggak mungkin cuma sekali dua kali balik ke belakang." Dia terus berbicara sementara yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari membulatkan bibir pertanda ' _oh_ '.

Setelah diawal menggunakan _saya_ kini menjadi _gue_.

Sementara, selama berbicara, Eja sama sekali tak bisa diam dalam posisinya atau hanya sekedar duduk. Perkataan hingga tindakannya benar-benar diluar ekspetasi sebagai seorang dosen pengganti, bahkan tak ada sedikit pun wibawa sebagai seseorang yang perlu dihormati di depan kelas. Random. Begitulah kesan pertama.

"Yah, jadi _guys_ , perputaran ekonomi dunia tuh emang ngebut banget, ya?" Ujar Eja "Dan saking ngebutnya kalau dihitung itu melebihi kecepatan putaran resolusi bumi mengelilingi matahari." Sambungnya.

"Motivasi, Ja. Bukan resolusi." Sambung teman sekelasku yang akrab dipanggil Bobby.

"Bukan, Bob. Tapi mutasi." Sambung lagi Bintar.

"Hei, kalian semua ngaco ya. Yang benar itu imitasi." Sangkal Nayla.

"Tapi, Ja. Lebih cepet lagi perubahan _mood_ doi saat masa PMSnya." Sambung lagi Jeyan dan diakhiri tawa pecah dari seisi ruangan.

Eja menjelaskan beberapa materi sembari berdiskusi, cukup asik. Eja begitu mudah menyambungkan obrolan yang menyangkut materi terkait. Duduk disembarang kursi kosong yang tersedia. Berpandangan luas dan berpikiran terbuka. Itu kesan selanjutnya.

Saat sedang asik berdiskusi, seseorang membuka pintu kelas tanpa mengetuk.

"Ja, nanti jam empat jangan balik dulu." Itu Kak Biyan.

Mereka saling mengenal?

Eja hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan Kak Biyan segera berlalu, tanpa merasa berdosa, atau bahkan tak kembali menutup pintu. Tiba-tiba jantung ku berdebar tak karuan, sementara dia tak menyadari keberadaan ku atau memang sudah lupa tentang ku.

Beberapa mahasiswa perempuan mulai berbisik tentang lelaki yang baru saja merusuh, ah tidak, membuka pintu tanpa izin. Mereka ribut menyebut nama Biyan. Sepertinya dia cukup terkenal di kampus ini.

Penasaran aku bertanya pada teman sebelahku, Ines, tentang Biyan hingga terdengar oleh Eja.

"Yang tadi, namanya Biyan Giannes. Dipanggil Biyan, kadang juga Ian. Jadi kita punya Band, sering _busking_ dan tampil di depan aula sembari latihan, biar gak bosen di studio terus, itung-itung nyari recehan soalnya duit gue gede-gede semua, _sorry_. Dia lagi lanjut S dua di sini juga." Jelas Eja dan aku mengangguk. Aku pun sudah mengenal Kak Biyan, hanya saja, Kak Biyan tetap saja asing bagi ku

"Jadi, siapa nama kamu?" Tanya Eja yang mengejutkan ku tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? Saya Hana, kak." Jawabku sedikit terbata.

"Hana?! Oh, kamu Hana? Hana yang itu bukan, ya? Gak usah pakai 'kak', oke? Hana. _Sip_." Lalu Eja melanjutkan perkuliahan.

* * *

> _'Kita dipertemukan oleh yang orang sering bilang dengan keajaiban, sehingga hati ku terasa hangat."_ –Hana.

Aku mengikuti Kak Eja begitu kelas pertama ku selesai, secara diam-diam. Aku hanya penasaran mengapa Kak Biyan memanggil Kak Eja begitu kelas mengajarnya selesai. Dan juga, mengapa mereka saling mengenal.

Dengan menjaga jarak yang menurutku cukup aman namun tetap merasa saling nyaman, semoga Kak Eja tidak menyadari ada seorang gadis yang mengikutinya; aku.

Saat mengikutinya, secara langsung aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Beberapa mahasiswa yang lebih senior daripada ku lebih sering menyapanya dengan sebutan ‘ _Koh Eja_ ’.

Kakinya yang jenjang dengan postur tubuh yang menjulang, hampir menyentuh ujung kusen pintu. Warna kulit yang seputih susu, namun cenderung pucat. Lalu warna rambut hitam, dengan kombinasi _silver_ yang mendominasi saat cahaya matahari menerpa kearahnya.

Sebelum akhirnya aku berhenti pada persimpangan sebuah koridor yang ramai dilalui para mahasiswa, Kak Eja memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sama seperti ruangan lainnya, hanya saja, pada sisi luar pintu terdapat stiker bertuliskan nama-nama hari senin sampai minggu. Seperti ruangan kelas anak-anak _Paud_.

Pintu tertutup rapat, aku tak bisa mengetahui hal apapun lebih jauh, jadi ku putuskan untuk kembali ke kelas atau mungkin saatnya memberi jatah penghuni usus ku.

* * *

**\- Double B -**

> _'Aku akan menggantikan tangisan mu dengan senyuman_ '–Double B

Hari pertama aku masuk kuliah, aku belum memiliki teman, hanya Ines yang baru saja aku kenal karena kebetulan dia duduk disebelah ku hari ini. Kini aku hanya sendiri untuk menikmati nasi goreng dari pemilik kedai yang bernama ‘Pak Kumis’, dan ada beberapa orang memanggilnya ‘Pakde’.

Tiba-tiba, dua orang yang belum ku kenal meminta izin ku untuk duduk berhadapan dengan ku, karena saat itu kondisi kedai Pak Kunis sedang cukup ramai, sehingga mereka tidak mendapat tempat untuk duduk menikmati makanan Pak Kumis.

Bobby : “Nama lu Hana, kan?”

Hana : “Loh, kok bisa tahu? Lu siapa?”

Bobby : “Kenalin, gue Bobby, ini Bintar. Bintar Hanif Semesta.”.

Bintar : “Bobby _Indahous_! Kita sekelas, tapi tadi lu nggak ikut kenalan sama yang lain.”

Bobby : “Apaan anjir lu gaje, Bin.”

Hana : “O-Ooohh, maaf, gue agak canggung sama suasana baru.”

Bintar : “Nggak apa-apa, wajar.”

Bobby : “Oh iya, gue mau nanya. Lu kenal Koh Eja sama Kak Biyan?”

Hana : “Emm, enggak sih, Cuma ya sekedar tahu aja. Kalian kenal?”

Bobby : “Gimana nggak kenal, mereka anak Band, terkenal di kampus kita.”

Hana : “Band?”

Bintar : “Iya, nama Band mereka Weekday.”

Hana : “Hah?”

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan nama Band mereka, apakah itu sebabnya..

Hana : “Pantesan depan pintu ruangan mereka ada nama-nama hari dari senin sampai minggu. Gue kira mereka grup guru-guru pengajar di _Paud_.”

Aku sedikit terkekeh, Bobby dan Bintar justru tertawa sangat keras hingga beberapa pasang mata mengarah kearah kami.

“ _Eh itu Double B!_ ”

Teriak seorang gadis yang histeris kepada Bobby dan Bintar. Aku tak mengerti sedang berada dalam situasi apa. Kemudian beberapa orang ada yang ikut histeris, ada yang berbisik, ada yang meneriaki nama mereka, beberapa malah mengajaknya berfoto.

Suasananya membuat aku tak nyaman karena menjadi cukup ramai, beberapa mencibir menebak-nebak siapa aku dan mengapa aku bisa berada dalam satu meja dengan Bobby dan Bintar. Saat aku berusaha untuk bangkit mencari tempat duduk yang sedikit lebih tenang, Bintar menarik tangan ku dengan cepat, lagi-lagi aku terkejut dibuatnya.

Bintar : “Nggak apa-apa, disini aja dulu, Cuma sebentar kok nanti mereka bubar sendiri.”

Hana : “Kalian siapa sih?”

Bobby : “Ya kita Double B.”

Hana : “Kok rame?”

Bobby : “Ya karena kita Double B.”

Baiklah aku menyerah dengan Bobby, sementara Bintar hanya terkekeh.

Bintar : “Kita sering disebut Double B, karena kemana-mana selalu berdua, bisa dibilang kita rapper, tapi kadang kita nyanyi biasa enggak pakai rapp. Kadang bikin lagu, kadang ya manggung juga.”

Bintar menjelaskan kepada ku dengan sabar dan santai, menyandarkan sebagian bahunya pada sebuah tembok disisinya sembari menyelesaikan urusan pada layar ponselnya. Memberikan sedikit senyuman di ujung sudut bibirnya.

Bobby : “Lu kayaknya bukan anak sini ya, Han?”

Hana : “Bukan.”

Bobby : “Pantesan. Wajar sih enggak kenal kita sama weekday.”

Hana : “Jadi ibarat ini kampus punya dua selebriti, ya?”

Bobby dan Bintar mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. Lagi-lagi aku terkejut. Sudah berapa kali untuk hari ini?

Bobby : “Eh, tapi-”

Bintar : “Kok Koh Eja kayak kenal sama lu, Han?”

Bobby : “Gue mau nanya itu tadi, Bin. Tapi ragu mau ngelanjutinnya.”

Hana : “Masa, sih?”

Bobby : “Iya, Han. Sadar gak sih pas Koh Eja abis nanya nama lu, terus dia bilang ‘ _Hana yang itu bukan ya_?’ inget nggak?”

Hana : “Eh? Gue nggak sadar.”

Bobby : “Pingsan?”

Bintar : “Nggak gitu!”

Bobby : “Hana bilang nggak sadar, apa dia dihipnotis sama Koh Eja?”

Bintar : “Yeee bodo amat!”

Kemudian diakhiri dengan tawa lepas kami bertiga.


	4. Fetching (adj.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetching (adj.) adalah seseorang yang cantik dan sangat menarik, atau kecantikannya sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat.
> 
> Mungkin seperti itu yang dirasakan Bintar terhadap Hana. Semua yang ada pada Hana sangat membuat Bintar merasa senang dan bahagia. Bahkan sebenarnya, Bintar pun tak misa menggambarkannya dengan tepat.

_(Bintar’s POV)_

Bintar : “Chaakeepppp!”

Komentar gue pada hasil layout _Power Point_ yang diberikan Hana.

Hana Indira Ardenala, nggak bisa digambarkan hanya dengan kata-kata biasa, sosok wanita yang ternyata terpaut usia satu tahun lebih tua dari gue. Kalau digambarkan dia wanita cantik, gue rasa itu kurang tepat. Dia hanya terasa berbeda, menurut gue. Tapi bener-bener bisa menarik perhatian gue, juga Bobby.

_Yepp_! Baru kali ini dalam sejarah kehidupan gue dan Bobby untuk menyukai satu orang yang sama. Dan gue sama Bobby pun nggak bisa menjelaskan alasan kenapa kita berdua bisa tertarik sama wanita ini.

Bahkan urusan perkuliahan pun, gue merasa Hana adalah pelengkap untuk gue dan Bobby. Terbukti dari beberapa kali gue sama Bobby satu kelompok bareng Hana. Gue sebagai pembuat ide dan konsep, Bobby yang nyari bahan materi dan terkadang dibantu juga sama Misa, dan Hana adalah ‘ _perealisasi_ ’ dari semua ide-ide gue. Hana juga sebagai juru bicara kalau udah saatnya presentasi.

Sedangkan saat gue, Bobby dan Hana terpisah kelompok, hasilnya nggak sekeren dan sebagus kalau kita bikin berempat bareng Misa. Karena Misa adalah _Support System_ buat kita bertiga.

Yang penasaran siapa Misa, Darien Misa Wiranata, dia sama seperti Hana, orang asing bagi gue dan Bobby, kita teman satu kelas. Misa sama menariknya seperti Hana, tetapi tetap saja mereka berbeda. Dan kini, Misa adalah sahabat sekaligus adik bagi Hana.

Bintar : “Bob?”

Bobby : “Apa? Hana lagi? Lu tembak lah dia!”

Bintar : “Gue segan sama dia.”

Bobby : “Segan gimana sih?”

Bintar : “Kayak sosok yang nggak mungkin bisa gue gapai. Mungkin juga karena dia lebih tua setahun dari gue kali ya?”

Bobby : “Kenapa lu mikir gitu?”

Bintar : “Gue juga nggak ngerti kenapa gue bisa mikir gitu.”

Bobby : “Yang punya otaknya aja bingung, gimana gue.”

Bintar : “Nggak lu aja yang nyabet si Hana, Bob?”

Bobby : “Nggak lah. Selagi gue masih bisa bahagiain dia sebagai temen, kenapa harus jadi pacar yang bisa diputusin kapan aja?”

Bintar : “Ya iya juga sih.”

Bobby : “Lu pepet terus aja itu si Hana, siapa tahu aja dia juga diem-diem demen.”

Bener, nggak akan pernah tahu gimana hasilnya kalau enggak pernah gue coba. Di suatu sisi, gue sangat ingin memiliki Hana, menjaga dia, melindungi dia, menjadi tempat dia berlindung, atau sesuatu apapun yang sangat dibutuhkan Hana. Tapi, di sisi lain, ada perasaan takut, gue takut hanya akan menjadi beban untuk Hana, takut hanya akan menyakiti Hana, dan takut akan ditinggalkan Hana suatu hari.

Bintar : “Hana Marina _hewhew_!”

Hana : “Apaan sih lo? Random banget, Bin.”

Hana terkekeh, sangat lucu. Sembari mengikat rambutnya yang mulai membuatnya gerah karena _AC_ ruangan kelas yang belum dibersihkan oleh petugas.

Bintar : “Pulang gue anter ya?”

Hana : “Tumben. Ada apaan?”

Bintar : “Mau mampir _cafe_ yang deket kost lu, yang baru buka. Cobain _skuy_!”

Gue tahu Hana saat ini kost, awalnya dia datang ke Jakarta masih menumpang sama saudaranya. Sebenaranya saudara dia baik, tapi Hana ngerasa kurang nyaman kalau harus menumpang. Kostnya pun enggak jauh dari rumah saudaranya, jadi bisa tetap dipantau sama saudaranya.

Hana : “Eh? Buka hari ini?”

Bintar : “Iya, _Grand Openingnya_ diskon delapan puluh persen pakai _O*vo_. Mau?”

Hana : “Mau!”

Dan begitulah awal mula gue sama Hana memulai sebuah hubungan yang lebih intens. Selama ini gue hanya fokus sama Hana-nya saja. Gue bahkan sama sekali enggak tahu Hana deket sama siapa atau lagi suka sama siapa. Setiap hari gue selalu antar jemput Hana dan sama sekali enggak membosankan. Kita suka _explore_ kuliner dan berburu _Grand Opening_ suatu resto maupun _cafe_ karena bakalan diskon besar-besaran.

Bobby sama sekali enggak masalah sama hubungan gue dengan Hana, justru dia selalu support kita. Begitupun temen-temen yang lain di kelas, termasuk Misa.

Malam ini, gue berniat mau ngajakin Hana buat _party_ kecil-kecilan bareng Bobby, di salah satu _cafe_ milik Bobby. Sekedar merayakan Double B debut dua tahun, sekalian enam bulanan gue sama Hana. Tapi terpaksa Bobby lagi-lagi bakalan jadi obat nyamuk diantara gue sama Hana.

Hana : “ _Yeay_! _Happy Anive_ ya buat Double B udah dua tahun debut! Semoga makin sukses kalian berdua. Buat _Ibob_ cepet dapet pasangan ya!”

Hana memberikan sebuah bingkisan berwarna merah hati lengkap dengan pita kecil berwarna biru muda diatasnya. Menaruhnya diatas meja bulat yang memisahkan jarak antara gue, Hana, juga Bobby.

Bobby : “Thanks banget nih, Han. Doanya baik tapi kok gue kesel ya?”

Bobby menggaruk tengkuknya yang gue tahu banget sama sekali enggak gatel, kayaknya dia geregetan sama tingkah Hana yang ngasih kado buat kita berdua dibarengi doa terakhir yang baru aja dia sampein.

Bintar : “Ini apaan, Na?”

Hana : “Buka dong!”

Hana tersenyum simpul. Dia bahkan lebih menarik perhatian gue malam ini dari pada isi dalam bungkusan itu, biarkan Bobby yang membukanya. Gue hanya fokus pada sepasang bola mata milik Hana yang selalu bikin gue kagum setiap harinya, begitu indah. Emang dasar bucin.

Bobby : “Waahh! Bin! Lihat nih!”

Gue menoleh ke arah Bobby yang memegang dua buah pin berbentuk bunga matahari dengan permata ungu ditenganya, ukurannya sedang untuk dipasang pada kerah Jas. Pada satu kelopak bunga terdapat ukiran berbentuk huruf B yang berukuran cukup kecil.

Bobby : “Keren banget, Han. _Thanks_ ya.”

Hana membalasnya dengan anggukan canggung, kembali tersenyum simpul, sembari menyisipkan anakan rambut kebelakang telinganya. Gue nggak menyangka Hana bahkan bisa melakukan hal yang sangat manis seperti ini.

Gue mendekat ke arah Hana, menipiskan jarak antara gue dan Hana, meraih kedua tangan Hana dan gue genggam dengan erat. Pipi Hana berubah merah dengan cepat saat mata kami bertautan.

Hana : “Bin.”

Bintar : “ _Yes_ , _Honey_?”

Hana : “Sekalian enam bulanan kita, hehe”

Gue benar-benar kehilangan kata. Hanya bisa tersenyum sembari menatap manik matanya yang berbinar. Gue kecup dengan lembut keningnya, cukup lama sampai aroma wangi rambutnya yang khas seperti sedang gue telan semua. Pipinya semakin merona seperti meminta untuk dimakan.

Bobby : “Aduuhh berasa anak kost ini gue. Dunia hanya milih Bintar dan Hana. Aarghh!”

Bobby mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, sangat frustasi dan kesal, tapi enggak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Gue dan Hana terbahak melihatnya.

“Sorry, ganggu. Bob, tadi ada paket. Gue lupa mau kasih.”

Seorang bartender yang bekerja di _cafe_ ini segera memberikan sebuah bingkisan berukuran cukup besar. Bungkusan itu berwarna coklat, dengan bertuliskan tujuan untuk Double B dari...... Jeanne.

_‘Deg!’_

Gue dan Bobby membeku seketika. Enggak tahu harus berbuat apa dihadapan Hana, yang kini justru tingkah gue sama Bobbya malah bikin menarik perhatian Hana.

Hana : “Kok kalian mematung gitu? Emang dari siapa?”

Bobby : “Engg..”

Bobby menyikut gue, minta aba-aba harus berkata apa kepada Hana.

Hana : “Dari fans? Atau penguntit? Kok tegang banget? Mau gue bantuin buka?”

Bobby : “Ehh enggak, Han. Bukan dari siapa-siapa kok. Bener!”

Tapi muka Bobby nunjukkin banget kalau itu dari siapa-siapa yang malah membuat Hana semakin penasaran. Bahkan sekarang paket itu sudah ada di tangan Hana entah sejak kapan saking gue sama Bobby membeku.

Hana : “Oh, dari Jeanne. Aku buka ya, Bin?”

Gue cuma bisa mengangguk karena enggak mau bikin Hana berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Tangannya lihai membuka bungkusan itu, tanpa waktu lama, tiga buah sweater berwarna abu gelap kini berada dalam genggaman Hana.

Hana : “Wah! Ada tiga _swea_ \- loh kalian kenapa tegang banget mukanya? Aku udah tahu siapa Jeanne kok, Bin.”

Bintar : “Hah?”

Bobby : “Syukurlah!”

Hana : “Beneran!”

Bintar : “Kok bisa tahu? Dari mana?”

Hana : “Yah, masa enggak tahu sih mantannya pacar sendiri? Apalagi pacarnya terkenal dimana-mana. Aku dapet informasi dari banyak hal, jadi enggak mungkin kalau enggak tahu siapa Jeanne. Apalagi dia juga model. Cantik banget! Parah!”

Bintar : “Na,”

Hana : “Enggak apa-apa, aku ngerti kenapa kamu enggak pernah bahas tentang dia.”

Bobby : “Tapi kok tumben itu orang dateng lagi ya, Bin?”

Bintar : “Dia balik ke Indo.”

Bobby : “Hah?! Kapan?”

Hana : “Semalem. Oh! Ada ucapannya nih. Mau dibacain atau baca sendiri?”

Bobby : “Bacain aja, Han.”

Hana : “ _Dear Double B. Happy 2nd Debut Aniversary_. Sukses ya kalian berdua. Ada sedikit hadiah, nanti yang satu biar aku yang pakai, lucu deh bayanginnya. Aku kangen kalian berdua. Tunggu aku ya, _bye_.”

Bobby : “ _Tunggu aku ya_? Berarti si-“

Jeanne tiba-tiba datang ke cafe dan menghampiri kami bertiga. Ah! _Moment_ nya kenapa sangat pas?!

Jeane : “Bobby! Bintar!”

Senyum cerianya masih sama seperti dulu setiap kali menyapa kami. Mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi sambil melambaikannya kearah kami. Berlari kecil kemudian Bobby lah yang akan pertama kali ia peluk, setelah itu gue. _Yepp_! Jeanne memeluk gue dihadapan Hana dan nggak ngerti bakal berhadapan sama situasi seperti apa.

* * *

Misa : “Kakak enggak kenal Jeanne?”

Hana : “Enggak.”

Misa : “Sungguh?”

Hana : “Double B sama Weekday aja aku enggak tahu, Sa. Emang dia siapa?”

Misa : “Sebelumnya, aku mau tahu, Kak Hana kenapa tiba-tiba penasaran sama Jeanne?”

Hana : “Tadi pas di belakang _stage_ , ada _staff_ yang bilang begini ‘ _Gue lebih suka Bintar sama Jeanne_ ’ gitu, Sa.”

Misa : “Kok jahat?! Emang dia siapa sok ngatur hubungan orang lain? Hidup dia membosankan ya sampai harus ngurusin kehidupan orang lain? Emang dia dapat untung apa kalau itu terjadi?”

Hana : “Makanya aku penasaran, Jeanne siapa kok aku dibandingin sama dia.”

Misa : “Jeanne itu mantan pacarnya Bintar, Kak. Tapi katanya putus gara-gara Jeanne terlalu fokus di Amerika. Udah lama, mungkin setahun lebih dia pergi.”

Hana : “Putusnya baik-baik atau enggak ya?”

Misa : “Baik kak, soalnya aku masih sering lihat mereka berinteraksi di _Hinstagram_.”

Hana : “Aku jadi penasaran sama Jeanne, Sa.”

Misa : “Lihat aja di sosmednya, Kak. Dia model, jadi udah pasti cantik. Kalau dibandingkan sama kita mah, ya- jauh dong. Enggak _fair_ aja gitu. Tapi sumpah sih, jahat banget yang ngomong itu ke Kak Hana.

Hana : “Yasudah, Sa. Mau gimana lagi. Hehe.”

Misa : “Nanti aku pukul dia!”

Hana : “Hahaha, Misa.”

Misa : “Kak.”

Hana : “Hmm?”

Misa : “Kakak punya _secret admirer_?”

Hana : “Gimana?”

Misa : “Ada yang suka sama kakak diam-diam?”

Hana : “Siapa?”

Misa : “Orang, Kak. Hehe.”


	5. Pertemuan Kedua - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! Triggering of Violence!!

[ _Hana’s POV_ ]

Jadi, aku tidak bermaksud mengada-ada atau berlebihan, tapi bagi ku, semenjak kembalinya Jeanne kini Bintar benar-benar terasa berbeda, tapi anggap saja itu hanya perasaan ku saja yang terlalu cemas.

Hari ini, hari terakhir UAS, para mahasiswa berkumpul di Aula utama, hanya untuk sekedar menyaksikan hiburan semata. Weekday, Double B, dan ada banyak selebriti kampus untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya.

Aku, Misa, Ines, dan beberapa teman ku telah siap di posisi untuk menyaksikan penampilan para selebriti tersebut.

Biasanya, saat ada pertunjukan dimana pun, Bintar akan selalu mengajak ku bersamanya membunuh waktu di ruang tunggu atau sekedar _check sound_ , namun kali ini tidak. Bahkan dari berakhirnya jam kuliah, Bintar langsung pergi begitu saja, padahal Bobby pun masih asik bercanda dikelas bersama mahasiswa lainnya. Pesan ku pun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban darinya.

Penampilan pertama telah dibawakan oleh Weekday dengan judul lagu Best Part. Mungkin mengingatkan kepada semua mahasiswa bahwa UAS kali ini kita semua sudah melakukan yang terbaik, dan semoga mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik juga.

Ines : “Kak, kok tumben enggak temenin Bintar?”

Hana : “Enggak, Nes.”

Sejujurnya aku pun bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Bintar.

Misa : “Kak Hana, aku baru dapet pesan dari Kak Adri.”

Hana : “Kenapa, Sa?”

Misa : “Double B enggak jadi manggung disini hari ini.”

Hana : “Loohh, terus Bintar kemana?”

Misa : “Kak Adri lagi coba cari Bintar, bareng Bobby kok, Kak.”

Hana : “Aku coba cari Bintar juga ya, Sa.”

Misa : “Mmm! Hati-hati, Kak!”

Aku mulai mencari Bintar dengan mencoba menelponnya, namun berapa kalipun aku mencoba tetap tak mendapat jawaban. Aku tak tahu harus mencarinya kemana, bahkan Bobby pun tak bisa menemukan Bintar. Begitu sulit menemukannya karena Bintar adalah orang yang sangat pandai bersembunyi.

Waktu sudah hampir sore, langit perlahan berubah warna menjadi lebih gelap, aku pun cukup lelah mencari Bintar karena dia juga belum meninggalkan area kampus, mobilnya masih setia berada di halaman parkir.

Namun, aku hampir saja putus asa saat melihat bayangan dua orang yang sangat ku kenal melewati ku yang kini duduk untuk beristirahat dibawah jendela perpustakaan. Bintar dan Jeanne. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju area belakang Aula utama. Aku mengekor dibelakangnya tanpa mereka ketahui. Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Aku bersembunyi dibalik tumpukkan kursi yang sudah rusak, agar Bintar dan Jeanne tak mengetahui keberadaan ku.

Jeanne : “Bin, aku nggak mau tau pokoknya tinggalin Hana!”

Bintar : “Nggak bisa gitu, Jean. Aku beneran sayang banget sama Hana.”

Jeanne : “Siap-siap aja. Hidup Hana bakal aku hancurin!”

Bintar : “Mau apa kamu?”

Jeanne : “Aku akan bikin kampus berhentiin Hana dengan cara paling memalukan. Setelah dia keluar dan enggak punya tujuan pasti dia bakal cari kerja, kan? Atau mungkin dia pulang ke kampungnya.”

Bintar : “Jeanne!”

Jeanne : “Apa? Kamu mau Hana yang paling kamu cintai itu berakhir memalukan buat kampus?”

Bintar : “Siapapun yang berusaha memisahkan aku sama Hana, aku anggap musuh!”

Jeanne : “Silahkan! Kamu fikir aku nggak bisa hancurin kamu juga? Termasuk Bobby! Aku bisa lakuin apa aja buat dapetin kamu, Bin!”

Bintar : “Jangan sekali-sekali kamu sentuh Hana bahkan hanya seujung rambut dia!”

Jeanne : “Kenapa? Kamu takut? Aku akan berhenti setelah kamu putusin Hana. _Simple_ kan?”

Bintar : “Nggak! Aku cuma sayang sama Hana! Dia dunia aku, Jean!”

Jeanne : “Halah bohong! Kamu juga dulu bilang begitu sama aku! Tapi apa?”

Bintar : “Sadar Jean, apa yang udah kamu lakuin sama aku sampai aku begini!”

Jeanne : “Apa? Lagi pula kalau Hana putus sama kamu, masih banyak laki-laki yang bisa bahagiain dia!”

Bintar : “Tapi cuma dia yang bisa bahagiain aku, Jean!”

Jeanne : “Aku muak dengernya, Bin! Sekali lagi kamu puji dia, aku bakalan hancurin hidup dia!”

Bintar : “Aku bisa pastiin kamu bahkan nggak akan dapetin apapun dari aku.”

Jeanne : “Kamu lupa berhadapan sama siapa, Bin?!”

Bintar : “Jean, kenapa sih kamu jadi begini?”

Jeanne : “Aku cuma minta kamu tunggu aku selama di Amerika, tapi nyatanya malah kamu putusin aku! Dan sekarang? Kamu bahkan pacaran sama orang biasa yang nggak ada cantik-cantiknya sama sekali. Punya apa dia sampai kamu kaya gini? Jahat kamu, Bin! Berani-beraninya kamu selingkuhin aku!”

Bintar : “Putusin pacar yang habis tidur sama managernya apa dilarang?”

_‘Plakk!’_

Aku benar-benar terkejut hingga tubuhku sedikit berguncang. Tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Bintar hingga Bintar terjatuh dan berlutut dihadapan Jeanne. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tangan ku dengan spontan agar tidak berteriak.

Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Ah sial! Lutut ku melemas hingga tubuhku gemetar mengetahui Bintar ku begitu mudahnya disakiti Jeanne.

Bintar masih dengan posisinya, aku ingin berlari ke arahnya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin memastikan bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja, aku juga ingin memastikan kepadanya bahwa dia tak perlu merendahkan dirinya hanya untuk melindungi ku. Tetapi aku hanya bisa diam mematung.

Aku melihat Jeanne merendahkan posisi tubuhnya, menyamai tingginya dengan posisi Bintar yang kini hanya tertunduk menatap tanah yang dingin sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

Jeanne : “Terlalu mudah untuk bikin kamu berlutut di hadapan aku, Bin. Harusnya kamu sadar siapa kamu. Aku bisa lakuin apa aja untuk hancurin siapa aja yang merebut kamu.”

Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang begitu serakah seperti dia? Bahkan dia tak segan melukai Bintar hanya demi memuaskan harga dirinya. Aku terluka melihat bagaimana Jeanne melukai Bintar.

Tak lama akhirnya Jeanne meninggalkan Bintar. Sebelum pergi, dia mengecup bibir Bintar dengan begitu mudahnya tanpa mendapat perlawanan apapun dari Bintar.

Aku berniat untuk menghampiri Bintar saat ini, namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang dibelakang ku yang membekap mulutku, satu tangan lainnya mengangkat tubuhku dengan begitu mudahnya, kemudian membawa ku menjauhi Bintar.

Aku terlalu lemah untuk memberontak atau berteriak. Aku tak tahu akan dibawa kemana dan apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku, entah ini perbuatan siapa tetapi aku benar-benar takut dan tak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

Aku tetap mencoba melawannya meski tak membuahkan hasil, aku memukulnya, menarik tangannya yang sangat kuat membekap mulutku, meskipun selalu gagal aku tetap melakukannya.

Aku ingin selamat, aku pun masih ingin hidup untuk melindungi Bintar. Haruskah berakhir seperti ini agar Bintar tidak lagi mendapat perlakuan buruk dari Jeanne?

‘ _Brug_!’

Seseorang yang membekap ku tiba-tiba ambruk begitu saja terjatuh ke lantai, membuat ku ikut terjatuh dibuatnya.

Dia mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya setelah ada orang lain yang memukulnya dengan keras tepat di kepalanya. Entah dengan apa tetapi itu sangat berhasil membuatnya lemah.

Aku segera bangkit menjauhi si pembekap itu, mengatur nafasku yang sejak tadi terhalang oleh kekuatan tangannya yang membekap ku, sementara di seberangnya berdiri seseorang yang ku kenal beberapa bulan lalu.

Kak Biyan.


End file.
